User blog:ChocolateBliss/Swept Away Chapter Four
Balloony's POV After waiting a few minutes before Balloon got up, I decide to stay in his room. {YAWNING} He wakes up, and rubs his eyes. "Good morning Balloony." I straighten his pillows. "Good morning Balloon." Balloon's slowly falling back asleep.. "SURPRISE!" He squeals. "EEEEEEEEKK!" I laugh so hard. Balloon frowns at me. "That was CRUEL!" {HARDER LAUGHING} "But funny at the same time!" I have tears in my eyes. "The LOOK on your face..was PRICELESS.." Balloon starts to whimper, and shake. His face goes pale, and hot tears run down his cheeks. "WAAAAUUUUHHHHH!! You're a MEANIE Loony!" he cries loudly. {HEAVY SIGH} I guess..I was too hard on him. He's VERY sensitive to most things.. "Okay okay, I'm sorry." Balloon just keeps on crying. "Little brother..will you give me an apology hug?" I smile. "Sure." Balloon throws his arms around me. I rub his back. "There there Balloon. Everything's fine now. Please stop crying." He lets go of me. "Thanks Balloony." "You're welcome." {COUGH COUGH} Balloon shivers even harder. I look through the drawer. "Hang on a sec. I'll try to find the thermometer." {RUMMAGING} ...........Found it! "Open your mouth now." I take his temperature. Fifty point zero. "Am..I okay now?" Balloon asks. {NOD} "But it's half and half. You may get colder or hotter again." I find some tea bags on his dresser. "Here's some tea. I'm gonna brew some right now." He nods. "O-Okay.." I walk downstairs to the kitchen to make some tea. {CLATTERING} Finally! I've found the teapot. It's actually Mom's. Blue flowers with golden ribbons on it, and a white rose. Not gonna lie..but I don't miss her as much as Balloon does. Dad is closer to me than her. {STEAMING} -------------------------------------------------------A Few Minutes Later Okay! It's done now! {POURING} I sip a little, and it's very good. Hot, but good. {SIGH} Hopefully he gets better soon..or I'M gonna be taking care of the BOTH of us.. Balloon's POV As I sit in bed, still shaking, I notice that Mom STILL has her memoirs of me, Dad, her family, herself, and Balloony. I restrain myself from crying again. But it didn't work at all. However..I DO have a solution. I readjust my fan, so it would blow my tears away. It worked..a teeny bit. {WALKING} Yay! Balloony's back! He smiles. "I'm done with it. Try some. It's VERY good." I drink the rest of the tea. It's good, but now I feel weird. Balloony sits at the edge of my bed. "How is it? Your temp gone down or no?" he asked. I shrug. "Well, the flavor was a bit..strong. And--" {TINGLING AND STRETCHING} Balloony gasps, and turns white. "Balloon..you look..um.." He hands me a mirror. "AHHHHHHHHHHH! I LOOK TERRIBLE!!" {HYPERVENTILATING} Balloony tries to calm me down..but he fails. "WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH! WAH!" I yell over and over again. Balloony glares at me. "BALLOON. CALM. DOWN. NOW." Why should I?! There are tiny bumps all over my face, and I have RASHES ALL OVER MY BODY!! I sigh. "Okay..but how will we fix this?!" He thinks for a moment. "Hmm..let's find out the cause of the problem." ..I have this funny feeling he did something bad.. I look down. "Balloony?" I ask. "Yes?" "What was the flavor of the tea?" He stiffens a smirk. "Peppermint." Did he just say..PEPPERMINT?!?! I 'HATE' MINT!! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?! I'M SUCH A FOOL FOR EVER TRUSTING HIM TO GET SOME DAMN TEA!! ''-----------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK STARTS'' Mom smiled at me. "Happy eighth birthday Loon!" I hugged her. "THANK YOU MOMMY!" She carried me to the snack table. "Do you want some candy?" Hmm.. "That peppermint looks good, I wanna try it." {GIGGLING} "Okay then!" Mom grabbed two pieces of mints, and gives one to me. "I hope you like it sweetheart!" I unwrapped the mint, and popped in my mouth. {SPAT} "ICK!!" "............" ''------------------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK ENDS'' Geez. I get so nervous just thinking about it.. Balloony is silent for a moment. "How about a bubble bath?!" NO! "I can't. My string will get wet!" He smirks. "Too bad." I throw the mirror at him. "This is ALL your fault Loony!! I HATE YOU!!" my eyes flash with anger. Balloony throws the mirror on the floor. {SHATTER} "Of course you do. Now, do you want the bubble bath or no?" I roll my eyes. I DON'T really want to have a bath, but..what choice do I have?! "..IF YOU INSIST.." I frown. Balloony smirks as if he won a battle. "This is gonna be fun.." he says. I feel sick..hopefully this bath doesn't give me pneumonia. -----------------------------------------------------------Six Minutes Later {RUNNING WATER AND POPPING SOAP BUBBLES} "I feel very cold Balloony.." I say, shivering. {GIGGLE} "Just hang in there Loon. I'm almost done." Thank goodness, it's FINALLY over.. He hands me a towel. "Dry off now." I just wrap the towel around me. This is a much better idea. Yay! The rashes are completely gone! Maybe I was wrong about Balloony after all.. ----------------------------------------------------A Little While Later.. I sit in bed, watching TV. I don't feel cold anymore, and my body isn't as weak as earlier. {CRAMPING} OWWW, WHAT WAS THAT?! I start to whine again. Balloony walks up to my room. "What's wrong Loon?!" ISN'T IT OBVIOUS ALREADY?!?! "I'm cramping.." He paces back and forth. "Where?!" I point to my stomach. "Oh okay. Be right back, going to warm up a heating pad." I just keep moaning. I can't help it. "BALLOON! STOP MOANING! YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE!" Balloony shouts from the kitchen. {EYE ROLLING} ----------------------------------------------------------Seconds Later.. He brings back a heating pad. "It's kinda hot, but I know this will work." Balloony clumsily places it on my stomach. "HEY! Be careful! You almost made me pop!" {BLUSHING} "Sorry." I readjust the heating pad, and sink into my pillow. "Is it working Balloon?" Well.. It was working for a few minutes, but now I feel nauseated. {GULP} Balloony looks surprised. "Um..big brother? You okay?!" {CHURNING} His eyes grow wide. "WHAT IS IT?!" I turn green, and the stomachache gets even worse. "Balloony, I think I'm going to--" {VOMITING} Balloony looks at me, disgusted. To make matters worse, he just runs back to his room. GREAT. Now my head hurts again.. I don't blame him for running away. In some way, my body was getting sicker and sicker almost every darn second. When one thing is cured, something else shows up after that. I don't even bother cleaning up the vomit, I just want to die.. Category:Blog posts